This invention relates to ergonomic clipboards. In particular, the invention relates to a clipboard that can be easily grasped by users of various sizes.
Clipboards have been used as writing surfaces for decades. Most background art clipboards are rectangular in shape and, hence, awkward to grasp. The natural configuration into which a human arm bends cannot be attained when such clipboards are used.
The background art is characterized by U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,894,559; 2,284,501; 2,516,239; 2,881,009; 3013,818; 4,586,730; 4,750,657; 6,637,774; D172,363; D1185,285; D221,360; D243,688; D349,731; D403,019; D450,090; D490,471; and D495,369; the disclosures of which patents are incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.
Fisher in U.S. Pat. No. 1,894,559 discloses a body fitting writing board. This invention is limited in that its base is curved to fit the abdominal front and side of the user.
Welch in U.S. Pat. No. 2,284,501 discloses a time study board. This invention is limited in that a lower or bottom edge is required to slant upwardly a trifle toward ip.a shorter left edge 5 so that the lower or bottom edge engages with the body of the user, desirably above the hip. Moreover, the upper or top edge 8 of the board is provided with a three-sided projection 10 which constitutes a handle.
Moss in U.S. Pat. No. 2,516,239 discloses a clip board. This invention is limited in that it provides an arm 11 having a single curve 13 such as to fit comfortably into the inside bend of the arm at the elbow of a user and another curve 12 that conforms to the stomach curve above the waist of the user and two readily grasped extensions diagonally opposite arm 11.
Delaney in U.S. Pat. No. 2,881,009 discloses a writing board. This invention is limited in that the lower left hand corner of the board is concavely curved as at 12 to provide a surface for fitting the lower portion of the chest of a user. On a side adjacent to curve 12, two projecting portions 13 and 14 are formed to provide a single recess 15 there between. Single recess 15 is shaped to partially encircle the user's arm. Moreover, diagonally across the board from curved corner 12 a flat extension 16 is provided to hold two stop watches.
Plotzker et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 3,013,818 disclose a braceable clip board. This invention is limited in that it includes a board having an upper work surface 10 and a lower work surface 12 with a single elbow engaging corner portion 22 having an edge 36 and a grip element 20 attached to lower work surface 12. The elbow contacting portion of the board 48 may have a curved outer edge 50 of concave contour that is concealed by molded foam rubber or soft plastic molding 52 providing padding for engagement of this portion of the board against the crook of the elbow of the user.
King in U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,657 disclosed a body-supported clip board. This invention is limited in that the thickened portion of the board between F and G is curved to contact the user's midsection. Moreover, straps are required.
A review of the background art reveals that technical problems still exist in the art. What is needed is a clipboard that satisfies the writing needs of people of all shapes and sizes, while achieving a high level of aesthetic appeal.